


[Podfic] We Keep Meeting

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bittersweet, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "We Keep Meeting" by scioscribeAuthor's original summary:In which Hamilton finds himself a little more non-stop than even he expected, and Burr doesn't know why he's surprised that even death can't make Alexander Hamilton lie down and be quiet.Reader's note:I tagged it Major Character Death but it happens before the fic begins (and is well-known historical fact)
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] We Keep Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Keep Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499647) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:30:12
  * **File Size:** 35 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z39cpw8o4L5qLxdzyUeiwdJMACIrk_cr)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Zk06aA-iQ4D-NFhXfeoPboEOL7og_8Nx)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_We Keep Meeting_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499647)
  * **Author:** [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
